Davikasprite
Summary One day Monika decided to play a random visual novel to understand better her beloved , and got surprised when she saw that Davesprite (a character in her very same position) actually had a route. Dominated by jealousy, she decides to go to the Namco High school to usurp him, but her powers start reacting weirdly to his sprite properties, thus fusing them and giving birth to Davikasprite. ... Okay, I'm not very good at the backstory thingy. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Davikasprite Origin: Character Fusion Ideas Gender: Unknown (Hasn't decided yet) Age: 16 (Davesprite), 18 (Monika) Classification: Fusion of Davesprite and Monika, Game guide, Thief/Knight of Hope/Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel and Duplication (Via Timetables), Flight, Weapon Mastery (Swords), Energy Proyection, Regeneration (Low), Self-Destruction (Unintentional), Illusion Creation, Can create books and music related devices out of thin air, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Stats Amplification, Empathic Manipulation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation and Resistance to it, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash characters and read thoughts), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology, Resurrection, Data Manipulation, Precognition, Intangibility Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Casually deleted the universe and rewrote it as an SBaHJfied version of itself. Restored it ten seconds later) Speed: Infinite, Immeasurable via stealing time Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiverse Class+ (Beat the shit out of God Tier Dave to establish superiority), higher via stealing hope Durability: At least Multiverse level+, higher via stealing hope. Intangibility and resurrection makes them hard to kill Stamina: High, near limitless via stealing hope Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Timetables, a sword through their chest Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient about the Doki Doki Literature Club and Namco High universes (even claims to know how to get the Harem Ending in both games), high otherwise Weaknesses: Trying to talk to both of their components separately will cause them to "Waifandosplode", but can revive themself quite easily. Though they can live on after their file is deleted, it is likely that they cannot last long in this state (At least, without stealing time) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Time:' Davesprite's aspect. They can weaponize time creating time clones or slow down foes via stealing their time. *'Hope:' Monika's aspect. They can steal the opponent's hope, leaving them completely unwilling to fight, and can also weaponize said hope. *'Club President:' A role inherited from Monika. It gives them knowledge over the fourth wall and near complete control over the universe. Note: Here is the justification for Monika's aspect. Meanwhile, her class is just my headcanon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease (Challenged him to a Rap-off, died when The Final Pam Jr. threw a chainsaw at them after being summoned by A Character) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Internet Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Duplication Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Existing Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Data Users Category:Sunglasses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Husbandos Category:Waifus Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Fusions Category:Character Fusion Ideas Category:Poets Category:Rappers